


Crystal Prince

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Angry over the use of Ywach’s body to replace the king and grieving the loss of his close friend, Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui makes an unapproved visit to Muken with Urahara Kisuke. What begins as two drunk friends acting out together ends in an attempt to overthrow the king…yaoi, mpreg





	Crystal Prince

Under a rosy sky, just as the sun was setting, Kuchiki Byakuya, Gotei 13 taicho and head of the Kuchiki household stood in formal dress in front of the full contingent of family elders, representatives of the other three great clans, heads of the Kuchiki subfamilies, and a throng of invited family and guests. He looked through placid grey eyes, out past the white canopy he stood beneath, beyond the deep sea of spectators, the white chairs and pillars decorated with small white and blue lights, a center aisle already coated with a layer of Senbonzakura' bladeless pink petals and more falling gently as the Kuchiki leader's fiancé was led forward by his adoptive mother, father and two sisters.

Kuchiki Tetsuya paused to let his parents and siblings offer him gentle kisses on his blushing cheeks, before moving to the beginning of the aisle.

Music began to play, and Tetsuya proceeded in slow, measured steps, a vision of loveliness in a sky blue formal kimono with feathery streaks of royal blue around his shoulders and along his slim back. Despite the nervous flutter that gripped his insides, he kept his eyes on his beloved cousin and kept his feet moving, until he met Byakuya at the head of the crowd, and the two walked up three steps to where the head elder of the Kuchiki clan waited. Kuchiki Nori smiled warmly, his aged face wrinkling with genuine happiness and he began to read the traditional blessings.

Near the front of the rows of guests, Kyoraku Shunsui turned slightly to speak quietly to the man next to him

"Jushiro would have loved to have seen this," he commented,his eyes softening nostalgically, "He knew almost as soon as Byakuya rescued that young man, that the two of them were meant to be. He said there was never anyone who could bring that boy out of his shell like Byakuya did, and no one could soothe Byakuya's fire like Tetsuya could."

"He's gentle, like Hisana was," Kisuke agreed, "but he has a strength that Hisana didn't. That's probably why Tetsuya is still alive, despite the horrors he faced as a kid in that prison."

"They are good for each other. I just wish that Jushiro could be here."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "me too."

A short distance away, Renji nudged Hisagi and leaned over slightly to speak into his ear.

"That's beautiful, huh? Seeing Taicho so happy like that? Man, someday…"

Shuuhei smiled sadly, stealing a sideways glance at his red haired colleague.

"Right," he answered, "someday."

He felt an elbow in his ribs and leaned over to hear as Yumichika gave him a meaningful wink and Ikkaku whispered into his ear.

"Just tell him already, stupid! He isn't going to get it on his own, you know. As cool as Renji is, he's not that good at picking up on this kinda thing."

"Shut up!" Hisagi whispered back, "Just keep quiet about it. I'll do this my own way."

Ikkaku and Yumi glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

" _Baka_ ," they mouthed together.

In the aisle behind the young men, Ichigo stood, dressed in a formal kimono, alongside his like-dressed father. He studied the people around him silently, then his eyes moved to look at Byakuya and Tetsuya's contented faces.

_They look really happy. Tetsuya told me that it's not every noble son or daughter who gets to marry as they want to. Most nobles in the great houses are put in arranged marriages for political reasons. I know that taking my place, here in Soul Society was the right thing to do, but…_

_I know it's selfish, but I wanted more._

He went back in his mind to the invasion of the royal realm, during the recent quincy war, his heart flickering warmly at seeing the blue haired former sexta Espada alive.

_I didn't see Grimmjow after our battle in Las Noches. I didn't ask about him, because I was really afraid that I killed him. I didn't want him to be dead. I know he's a sarcastic, foul-mouthed wiseass, and he doesn't care for me, except to restore his honor by fighting me. Still…it felt good to see him alive._

_I wonder where he is now…what he's up to. Hueco Mundo was almost completely destroyed by the quincies. Grimmjow, Nel and Harribel survived, but they went home to ruined buildings and sand. I'm sure they've rebuilt Las Noches by now. Maybe after the wedding, I should convince Kisuke to take me there and I can…I dunno…something…_

_Anything's better than thinking about the fact that I'll probably get put in an arranged marriage soon. God, that's the last thing I want to think about._

He watched with sad, longing eyes as Byakuya and Tetsuya spoke their vows to each other, then exchanged rings.

_I wish I could be that happy with whoever I marry. I know it's stupid, but…I want the kind of happiness that Mom and Dad had. Dad didn't find that here. I wonder if it's even possible for me to find it here._

Damn.

"Ladies and gentleman," Kuchiki Nori said, smiling warmly, "I introduce for the first time, Kuchikis Byakuya and Tetsuya, our leader and head clan wife of the Kuchiki family. Please, now exchange a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

Their kiss was chaste, as Ichigo knew was expected of the two, but he didn't miss the almost hidden look of promise that passed between the two.

_Byakuya's chilled out a lot since I first met him. I wonder how being a dad will change him. I mean, he'll always be Byakuya, but there's something about having a family…_

_I want that someday._

_I just don't know who I want to do that with, or why I still have any hope that it's possible, when it seems like my choices are going to be pretty limited._

He managed a smile and he clapped with the other attendees as Byakuya slipped an arm around his slighter cousin, and the two walked past the guests and into another section of the gardens, where a huge feast awaited them.

The married couple stood in a long receiving line and welcomed each guest into the reception area, then proceeded to their table, setting off a round of toasts before the meal began. They wound their way through the sea of handsomely decorated tables, speaking again to each guest, as was expected. As they reached the last table, Byakuya's hand touched Tetsuya's, and he managed a few quiet words.

"Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I'm just glad that with all of the talking, I didn't have to eat much. I'm still nauseous."

"We can sneak away for a few minutes for an infusion."

"No, really, I'll be all right until the consummation, Byakuya-sama…erm, Byakuya," Tetsuya insisted.

"I don't know why they are even having us do a formal consummation, since the elders insisted on us proving your fertility by getting pregnant before the wedding," Byakuya complained.

"I'll be okay," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "Just remember how happy it made us feel when we learned that our effort was successful. After today, the elders can't meddle with us anymore. They'll find others to meddle with instead and leave us alone, except to scold you from time to time about your choices."

"Yes, that," Byakuya sighed, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek, "You stay close to me, and let me know if you begin to feel sick or dizzy."

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

At one of the guest tables, Shunsui raised a glass and smiled at the others who populated the table.

"To my good late friend, Jushiro," he said, slightly slurring the words, "the most truest noble of nobles, and an inspiration."

"I think we can all agree to that," Kisuke said, raising his glass along with the others at the table.

"Is he all right?" Yoruichi asked, studying the inebriated captain commander, "He usually handles his booze with more, I don't know, without getting like this."

"Don't worry," Kisuke whispered under his breath, "I replaced his bottle with one that doesn't have any alcohol. He'll have a hangover from what he's had already, but at least he won't get any more drunk tonight."

"Good."

"I'll walk him home after," Kisuke promised, "I have a whole bunch of hangover cure. He'll be fine."

"I've been worried about him since Jushiro passed," the purple haired lady admitted, "Kukaku has been too. He seems okay on the surface, except for getting more drunk than usual, but I think there's a lot he's not letting out. It's building up to something. He and Jushiro were so close, like brothers. Nanao says she can't get him to open up at all. We were thinking that maybe he needs a man to kind of step in and be a friend."

Kisuke gave her an amused look.

"You want me to do male bonding with the captain commander?" he chuckled, "Now, you know that's not going to go over well with the powers that be. They know I've saved Soul Society more than once, but it took them forever to reinstate me. It's gonna look like I'm taking advantage."

"What? No way," Yoruichi insisted.

She paused to consider, then smiled ruefully.

"Although, this is the elders we are talking about. Maybe you're right."

She gave Shunsui a regretful look as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and went silent, watching Byakuya and Tetsuya as the two began a slow dance.

"Still, elders or no elders, he needs someone. I think you might just be that someone. You're smart and funny, and you can drink him under the table. What more could a noble boy ask for, right?" she teased, "C'mon, help us out, here."

"I already said I'd make sure he got some cure, and that he got home safe. What do you want me to do beyond that? Cuddle up with him like a stuffed toy."

Yoruichi's head tilted and a twinkle came into her eye.

"Oh…no!" Kisuke laughed, "No, no, no. Not going there."

"He is cute!" Yoruichi purred.

"Stop it!" Kisuke laughed, throwing a crumpled up napkin at her

"He's from a good family," the cat-woman snickered.

"Quit it, will you?"

"Okay, okay," Yoruichi giggled, "Anyway, I don't think the Seireitei is ready for the two of you. We just got through cleaning up after the quincy war."

"Don't remind me," Kisuke sighed, shaking his head, "It took months to clean up, and confining all of those dangerous criminals while Muken was rebuilt? A nightmare! Do you know how hard it was to keep Aizen under wraps?"

Yoruichi's smile faded slightly, and she leaned closer and lowered her voice.

"You know, I heard a rumor that you were involved in trying to get his sentence altered. Was that true?"

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Kisuke demanded.

Yoruichi shrugged.

"I'm still close to Soi Fon, and she runs the Onmitsukido, you know."

"That's not supposed to get around!" Kisuke warned her, "That was a condition that the sages and I agreed on before I made my argument. And I only made the argument, because I sensed that the power in the hogyoku is beginning to drain away."

"What?" Yoruichi gasped softly, covering her mouth for a moment, "I thought you said that…"

"It's not supposed to happen," Kisuke explained, "But Aizen came into contact with the ooze that came out of Mimihagi, another transcendent."

"You mean, the god that was inside Jushiro?" the cat-woman asked, frowning curiously.

"That's right," Kisuke affirmed, "Aizen didn't think anything of it, at first, but when he was put back into Muken, he felt the hogyoku beginning to weaken. He confided that in me, and I told him I would try to figure the situation out."

"Not that you owe anything to that man, especially immortality," Yoruichi said dryly.

"Yeah, well, he says he's not so fond of immortality."

"Huh?"

"Don't look so surprised," the shopkeeper said, shaking his head, "After all, we're not meant to last forever. We're meant to remain in the cycle. There's no surer way to see that than to experience watching the world change around you, while you can only stand still."

"Well, you and I know that, but it sounds a little too…not Aizen, if you know what I mean…"

"I know, but if you think about it, who really knows what he's thinking anyway? The man is so caught up in illusion that I wonder if he knows who he really is."

"It must be the drinks," Yoruichi commented, "You're starting to sound way too sympathetic."

"Well, I know what shits the sages can be," Kisuke sighed, "And to let him sacrifice the hogyoku for us, so that we can live, then to dump him back in Muken, seems like a pretty big screw you for a guy who helped save everyone when he didn't have to. I'm not the guy's cheerleader, but the situation doesn't sit right with me."

"Yeah, I hear you. Just…I know your heart's in the right place, but be careful, okay? Don't get yourself in any more trouble. You were banished for over a hundred years for your last great escapade. Who knows what they'd do to you now."

"Probably nothing good," Kisuke chuckled, "I'll be careful."

"You do that."

The festivities lasted until well into the night, before the last of the revelers passed through the entrance gates of Kuchiki Manor, and into the darkened streets of the Seireitei. Kisuke remained close to the inebriated captain commander, and helped him to his feet when it was time to go.

"I've got you," he laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Shunsui and holding him on his feet.

"Kay," Shunsui mumbled, "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Kisuke assured him, leading him towards the first division, "It was quite a night, huh?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Byakuya may be a little stuffy, but he knows how to throw a good party," Kisuke went on, "The food and music were amazing."

"Mmmmm…"

It's good this isn't a long walk, Kisuke mused inwardly, He's pretty out of it.

"W-wait," Shunsui said as they reached the first division and started to go inside, "Wanna say g'night."

"Uh…" Kisuke said uncertainly.

"Shhhhhh," Shunsui snickered, putting a finger to Kisuke's lips, "C'mere."

"What? What're you doing? No funny stuff, now."

"No, you'll like this," Shunsui laughed dazedly, "I mean, it's like out of a fairy tale."

"What're you talking about?" Kisuke asked apprehensively.

"I told you, c'mere," the captain commander insisted, leading him into the large office, then into his private quarters.

"Now, you're not pulling a fast one on me to seduce me, right?" Kisuke laughed, "As cute as you are…"

Kisuke's breath caught as he was suddenly turned and pushed up against the wall, and Shunsui's mouth engaged his in a stunning, but extremely alcohol flavored kiss.

"Mmph, stop it, okay?" Kisuke complained, "Yoruichi's probably watching."

"Shhhh!" Shunsui warned him, "Completely private. Completely secret. You can't tell a S-soul! Not even N-nano…No no."

"Nanao?"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"All right, I promise not to tell anyone," Kisuke chuckled, wiping his mouth and tugging himself free, "show me."

Shunsui nodded and led him to the back wall of the room, then he paused and barely managed an uttered command. At his word, the wall shimmered, and Shunsui led the surprised shopkeeper through, and into a private corridor that ran within the walls of the prison.

"Only the captain commander can give permission to use this way," he explained, "so no prisoners can use it unless I will it…n-no way to tamper with me either. The corridor senses if I am compromised. C'mon."

He led Kisuke down to the lowest level.

"What? Are we visiting Sosuke?" Kisuke asked, "We might not wanna do that, while we're drunk."

"N-nope!" Shunsui said emphatically, leading Kisuke past Aizen's cell door.

They moved several doors down, then Shunsui stopped in front of another cell door. He touched the door handle and the lock released, then he led Kisuke into the room and closed the door.

The shopkeeper entered the room, then instantly froze, staring in surprise and dismay at the brightly lit crystal chamber that sat in the center of the cell, and the eerily lit white haired man who laid, unmoving, within it.

"Is that…?"

"Shhh," Shunsui hissed softly, moving closer to whisper into the shocked shopkeeper's ear, "Th-they didn't know if he could be saved, so they froze'im an told everyone he was burned and the ashes scattered. It's a lie. S-see, he's the…"

Shunsui stopped and began to sway, then he collapsed into Kisuke's arms. Kisuke stared raptly at the imprisoned taicho, unable to believe his eyes.

"Jushiro, what the hell are they doing to you?"


End file.
